Rockin' Harmony
by The Great Okami Amaterasu
Summary: Kairi was a singer who hated skateboarders. Sora was a skateboarder who hated singers. When they met, they hated each other. But they soon learned that opposites attract was a saying that made more sense than they thought... Rated T just in case.
1. The Singer and The Skateboarder

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Author's Note: This is the first chapter to my new story, Rockin' Harmony. It's SoraxKairi, and couples to be decided later.

Chapter 1: The Singer and the Skateboarder

Kairi sat at her desk and looked at the clock. When would this stupid class end? Normally, many of the students at Destiny High love the last hour, which was their choice. But Kairi didn't.

She didn't because the choir program in their school shut down two years ago. Kairi had an after school choir class every day, so she was always eager to get out. Kairi had the voice of angel, or at least that was what everyone told her.

The bell rang and Kairi raced out the door.

* * *

_When is this class going to end? _Sora thought. Every day he met his friends Roxas and Riku at the skate park to skateboard. Riku was in the grade above his, but Roxas was in his grade.

The bell rang and Sora ran out the door. He got on his skateboard and rode down to the skate park.

Roxas and Riku had beaten him there.

"Hey." Sora said.

"Sora, I want you to be with me when I go see my girlfriend next. She said that she's going to bring her friend too." Roxas said.

Sora groaned. "Why me? Why not Riku?"

"Because you, me, my girlfriend, and her friend are all in the same grade. Besides, you're my best friend." Roxas said.

"Fine, I'll go. But her friend better not be a singer. I hate singers." Sora said.

"Uh, she kind of is." Roxas said.

Sora groaned again.

* * *

Kairi looked at her friends, Xion and Namine. They had a tradition that they'd go to Kairi's house after Kairi's choir practice.

"Kairi, can I talk to you alone?" Namine asked. Kairi nodded.

Since they were girls, Xion respected their privacy and let them talk alone.

"Kairi, will you come with me to meet my boyfriend? He's going to bring a friend too. It would mean a lot to me." Namine said.

"If it means that much to you, I will. You know I hate skateboarders though. Is the friend a skateboarder?" Kairi asked.

"...Yes." Namine replied.

Kairi groaned.


	2. Just the Start of a Very Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 2: Just the Start of a Very Bad Day**

_I hate skateboarders. They think they're so cool. Well I think that that's just stupid. Honestly, what's wrong with bikes? _Kairi thought.

She was getting ready to go with Namine to meet Roxas and his friend. Apparently, Roxas skateboarded with his friend sometimes, but wasn't all that into it. So Kairi figured she'd like Roxas. But not his friend.

Kairi put on her casual clothes and sent a text to her friend. Namine sent a text back saying that she wasn't ready yet, and that Kairi should walk to her house.

Kairi and Namine didn't live very far apart. Just one road apart. So Kairi went outside and hopped on her bike. She rode to Namine's house and walked inside. Namine's parents didn't care.

"Kairi, come here!" Namine called.

Kairi ran up the stairs and joined her friend.

"Do I look okay?" She asked.

"Like I say everyday, you look fine, Nami." Kairi responded.

"Great! Let's go! We're meeting them at the park." Kairi grimaced.

"The regular park, not the skate park." Namine added quickly.

Namine_ really_ liked Roxas, and didn't want Kairi to hate his friend. She was just praying that Roxas's friend would like Kairi.

* * *

_Singing is stupid. Honestly, just talk! Singing is NOT fun. If you want entertainment, watch skateboarding! _Sora thought.

He got up and rode his skateboard to the park. Roxas wanted to be there half an hour early just to be sure that Namine wasn't alone. That was pathetic in Sora's mind.

"Sora, over here!" Roxas called. Sora walked over to join him on the bench.

"Why are we here? Why didn't we meet them somewhere else? Like the skate park?" Sora asked.

"Because Namine's friend doesn't like skateboarding." Roxas said simply.

"Great, then we can hate each other equally and never see each other again." Sora said.

"Unless Namine and her friend start joining us after school. Besides, you might like her." Roxas said.

"Yeah, right." Sora remarked sarcastically.

"Roxas!" Sora turned and saw a blonde haired girl waving, a redhead right behind her.

"Nami!" Roxas got up from the bench and ran off to give his girlfriend a hug.

"Oh! Sora, this is Kairi, Kairi this is Sora, Sora, I'm Namine, Roxas, this is Kairi, and Kairi, this is my boyfriend Roxas." Namine introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Kairi." Roxas said.

"Nice to meet you, Sora." Namine said.

"Nice to meet you too." Kairi and Sora said at the same time.

Nothing. Neither of them said 'nice to meet you' to the other. They glared at each other, obvious hatred in their eyes. Roxas and Namine knew that this was not going to be a fun day.


	3. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: I like the way you think, MoonLitSparklesofTwilight. I just might have to use that idea a little later on. This chapter doesn't continue the story-line_ too_ much, but it does reveal two little secrets about Kairi and Sora.**

**Chapter 3: Truth or Dare**

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Namine suggested, after the moment of silence.

"Sure!" Roxas said.

"Whatever." Kairi said. Sora didn't say anything, not giving in to the fact that if he did agree, he would be agreeing with Kairi.

"Okay, I'll start." Namine said, since the two haters obviously weren't going to start. "Kairi, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kairi said simply.

"I dare you to actually TRY to talk to Sora." Namine said. Kairi glared at her.

"I'll go next. Sora, truth or dare?" Roxas asked.

"Truth." Sora said.

_Oh my gosh. He must REALLY hate Kairi... he's always up for a dare. What do I ask him? _Roxas thought.

"Um... Did you ever like singing?" Roxas asked eagerly. He had known Sora for a long time, and had never known the answer to that question.

"...Yes." Sora responded.

"Okay, my turn." Kairi said. "Roxas, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay... On a scale of one to ten, ten being the most, how much do you love Namine?" Kairi asked. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Eleven." Roxas said, giving a kiss to Namine.

"PDA!" Kairi and Sora said at the same time. They turned and sent death glares at each other before turning back to the other two.

"Namine, truth or dare?" Sora asked.

Roxas sent a warning look at Namine. He had told her of Sora's crazy dares. One time, Sora dared Roxas to kiss a rabid raccoon!

"Truth!" Namine declared.

"Darn! I had the perfect dare ready!" Sora complained. "Uh... did Kairi ever like skateboarding?"

Roxas mentally face-palmed. He should've known that Sora would've asked that.

Namine sent a look that said 'I'm so sorry' at Kairi and turned to Sora.

"She used to be an amazing skateboarder."


	4. Competition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: Well, one of Kairi's big secrets was revealed. Warning: Sora is kind of a jerk in this chapter. Actually, he _is_ a jerk in here.**

**Chapter 4: Competition**

Kairi glared at Namine.

"Kairi was a skateboarder?" Roxas asked.

"No, she's lying." Sora said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, so now girls can't skateboard?" Kairi asked.

"So you admit that you like skateboarding." Sora said.

"NO! I hate you, and I hate skateboarding!" Kairi yelled, turning around and running off. Namine raced off after her friend.

Roxas turned to Sora. "Dude, that's just cruel. Namine doesn't lie."

"Yeah, and you actually believe that. All girls lie. It's a girl thing."

"Sora! That's a lie!" Roxas yelled.

"Yeah, sure." Sora said, walking away. Roxas was furious. His friend was such a jerk!

Meanwhile, Namine was having a lot less issues with Kairi.

"Kairi, he's just a jerk. Don't let him get to you. You'll probably never see him again." Namine said.

"Nami, I don't get why he has to be so mean about it. Sure it's kind of crazy that I used to skateboard, but that gives him no right to say that I was lying! Besides, if you really like Roxas I'm bound to have to hang out with him again." Kairi sighed.

"Kairi... I got it! You should show Sora some of your moves! Then he'll have to believe you!" Namine said.

"Yes, but I can't ride anymore, and I can't stand skateboarders. I don't want to be one." Kairi said.

"Kai, this is a one time thing. Please just do it! I have to deal with him when Roxas is around a lot! Please?" Namine asked.

"One time, Nami. Never again." Kairi gave in. "Get Roxas and Sora to the skate park in ten minutes and I'll be back." Kairi said, walking away.

"Stupid Namine... Stupid Sora... Stupid Roxas... I hate my life." Kairi muttered to herself on her way home.

Kairi walked inside and upstairs to her room. She looked around and saw her skateboard. It was one of those black and pink ones with matching gear.

Kairi put on the gear, grabbed her board, and rode it to the skate park, all the while singing.

"Kairi! Come here, quick!" Namine called. Kairi rode over to her friend.

Namine watched as her friend got onto the half-pipe and started skating like a pro, even though she hadn't even thought about skateboarding again for many years.

Kairi did a perfect 360 and kept skating. Sora just glared at her, furious that she thought she was good. He could do way more stuff than that.

And so it became a competition. People gathered around the half-pipe to watched the two skateboard. Some were chanting Sora's name, others were chanting Kairi's name. The competition was never ending.

Two hours later and neither would give in. Roxas and Namine were barely awake. Huge crowds surrounded them. If they continued this, they'd be up at 4 a.m. and be on the news.

"Guys, will you just cut it out!?" Roxas growled. He was really grumpy when he didn't get enough sleep. It was already 1 in the morning!

"Never!" They cried out at the same time. Roxas and Namine sighed.

This was going to be a long night.


	5. He Who Broke Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: Kairi's choir actually takes place after school only on school days. Just thought you might want to know.**

**Chapter 5: He Who Broke Her**

Namine opened her eyes and looked up. This was NOT her bedroom. Where was she? A flash of brown and red on a half-pipe brought her memory back. She turned around and saw Roxas, sitting with his head on the picnic table, fast asleep. The crowd was gone. Who would want to stay up all night for that? Oh well. It was Sunday, so it didn't matter.

"Oh my gosh! Just stop it already!" Namine called to them.

"Namine? What are you doing in my room?" Roxas asked. He sat up and saw Sora and Kairi on the half-pipe.

"Oh. Mom got me that half-pipe that I wanted for my birthday. I hope you guys like hanging out on it, because it's here to stay." Roxas said that like it was normal. He put his head back down.

1, 2, 3.

"Wait, what?!" Roxas exclaimed. His eyes burned with anger. "WHAT THE HECK!? KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TWO!"

Sora and Kairi paid no attention to him. Roxas got an evil glint in his eyes.

"SORA! HOW COULD YOU!?" Roxas yelled. The two continued skating.

"What did I do?" Sora asked, confused.

"You know what you did! When Namine and I were asleep last night, you started making out with Kairi! You didn't do this competition all night! You're too lazy for that!" Roxas yelled.

"Oo, Kairi! I bet you liked it too! It was probably your idea... You naughty girl~!" Namine winked at Kairi. The two stopped in the middle of the half-pipe. Four blue eyes shared devilish qualities as they looked at the blondes.

"Now you're dead!" Sora yelled. Roxas yelped and raced off. Namine laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Nami!" Kairi yelled, chasing after Namine.

* * *

Kairi yawned. It was Monday, back at school. Kairi groaned.

"Kairi, just think of the positives. It's a new day for choir!" Kairi said to herself enthusiastically.

Kairi did her morning preparations before walking outside. Xion and Namine would be waiting at the school doors for her. And there they were, in their uniforms, ready for school.

"Xion! Nami!" Kairi called, running up to her two best friends. Kairi glared at the sight of the three boys who just rode up on their skateboards. Of course. _Those three._

Sora, Roxas, and Riku rode up smoothly before picking up their boards and walking into the building. They placed their boards and books into their lockers and headed off to class.

Kairi walked into school with her friends, and felt uneasy at all the looks she got. She heard the whispering too.

"That's the girl who was skateboarding at the park!"

"The one that skateboarded all night with Sora?"

"Yeah! She's so hot!"

"Sora and Kairi would make such a cute couple!"

Kairi grimaced at the whispers. Now everyone in school would know that she had skateboarded with Sora. And they would think that they were together. Her life sucked.

"Kairi. Kairi. Kairi! KAIRI!" A voice yelled in her ear. Kairi looked and saw Xion looking at her carefully.

"Are you okay?" She asked innocently.

"No, I'm not. Now everyone in school thinks that I'm dating a jerk!" Kairi yelled.

"No they don't. They'd never think that you'd start dating again so soon after-"

"Let's just get to class." Kairi cut Xion off and started walking away.

Namine and Xion shared concerned looks before slowly walking off after Kairi.

* * *

Kairi walked slowly out of her classroom. She walked to her locker very slowly, putting her books away just as slowly. Soon, she was the only one in the hallway.

Why did it still hurt? It burned through her very soul. It stung, what he did to her. She let a few tears slip out of her eyes, until she couldn't stop crying.

"Kairi? What are you still doing here?" Yuffie, one of the most popular girls in school, asked.

"N-nothing..." Kairi whispered.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked, kneeling down beside her on the floor. Yuffie was one of the only populars who was actually nice.

"It's nothing... I need to go..." Kairi said, turning around and grabbing her backpack. She left Yuffie standing in the hallway.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my dearest Kairi." Kairi froze just outside the school.

_No... no... It can't be..._

"Did you miss me, cupcake?"


	6. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I also do not own the song "Broken." Lindsey Haun owns that.**

**Author's Note: I like this chapter. I think you'll all like it too. It's not too long, but I still think the story-line progressed well through this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: Rescue**

**_Previously on Rockin' Harmony:_**

**_Kairi walked slowly out of her classroom. She walked to her locker very slowly, putting her books away just as slowly. Soon, she was the only one in the hallway._**

**_Why did it still hurt? It burned through her very soul. It stung, what he did to her. She let a few tears slip out of her eyes, until she couldn't stop crying._**

**_"Kairi? What are you still doing here?" Yuffie, one of the most popular girls in school, asked._**

**_"N-nothing..." Kairi whispered._**

**_"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked, kneeling down beside her on the floor. Yuffie was one of the only populars who was actually nice._**

**_"It's nothing... I need to go..." Kairi said, turning around and grabbing her backpack. She left Yuffie standing in the hallway._**

**_"Well, well, well. If it isn't my dearest Kairi." Kairi froze just outside the school._**

**_No... no... It can't be..._**

**_"Did you miss me, cupcake?"_**

**... ... ...**

Kairi could have screamed. She could have cried. She could have run away. But she didn't.

"Kai, what's the matter? You look a little pale. Aren't you happy to see me?" Kairi barely heard him. He couldn't be here. He got expelled. He was NOT here.

"Come on, Kai. We'll go to my house and talk this over. We can go back to our relationship and I'll forgive you for getting me expelled." He said, grabbing Kairi's arm and pulling her to his house.

Kairi didn't notice. If she had, she would've slapped him and ran away. He basically dragged her to his house. He sat her down on the couch.

"Kai-Kai, what's the matter? Ladybug?"

It only took that one word: Ladybug. It snapped her back into reality as if an arrow had been shot through her head.

Kairi shivered. He was back. Nobody could change what had happened. Nobody could change the fact that he was there again, and who knows what he would do next.

"Take me home." She said, her voice quivering.

"Why, Ladybug?" He asked.

"Seifer, that was an order. Take. Me. Home." Kairi said.

"Why? Aren't you glad that I'm back on Destiny Islands?" Seifer asked.

"Take me home, Seifer." She repeated.

"Come on, Ladybug. You know that you don't want to leave me. You're still all broken up about what happened. Don't worry, I'm here." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

Kairi slapped him. As hard as she could.

"You're going to wish that you hadn't done that." Seifer said, standing up. She jumped up and ran out the door.

Kairi was scared to death. Who knew what he was going to do to her.

Seifer was gaining on her. She didn't know where to go. But she did have a slight idea. If Roxas was overprotective of Namine, maybe he could help her out, too! Kairi ran to the skate-park, hoping to escape her ex-boyfriend.

The only issue was... Roxas wasn't there. Nobody was. Except a certain spiky-haired brunette. At that moment, Kairi couldn't have cared less if Captain Hook was over there. As long as someone was there.

"Sora! Help me!" Kairi yelled desperately as tears flowed out of her eyes. She jumped behind him and hid.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked her, not caring, but not unconcerned either.

"H-he's going to hurt me." Kairi pointed at Seifer, shaking.

"Hey, you!" Sora yelled.

"Get out of the way." Seifer ordered. Sora didn't budge.

"I said, get out of the way. I have to teach my precious Ladybug a lesson." Seifer said, glaring at Kairi.

"No. Get lost." Sora said. He was surprisingly calm for a boy who was protecting a girl from a bully that was older than him.

"What did you say, punk?" Seifer asked threateningly.

"I said get lost. She doesn't want to talk to you." Sora stood his ground. Seifer swung his fist at Sora. Sora caught it.

"I'm warning you, if you don't get lost, I'm going to hurt you." Sora said, still holding Seifer's fist.

"You can't tell me what to do." Seifer retorted.

Sora twisted Seifer's wrist, causing Seifer to let out a yelp of pain.

"This is your last warning." Sora said. Seifer broke his wrist free and ran off into the distance. Sora let his hand drop to his side.

"Thank you." Kairi whispered before walking slowly away. She headed toward the park and sat down on a bench.

Kairi sung the song 'Broken' by Lindsey Haun softly.

"You're really good." Kairi looked up, startled. She came face-to-face with none other than Sora.

"Thanks. I thought you didn't like singing." Kairi said. Sora shrugged.

"I guess it's okay. I used to think you didn't like skateboarding. I guess we were both wrong." Sora said. They laughed.

"Thanks a lot, for standing up for me back there. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there." Kairi said softly.

"It was no problem. But if he tries to hurt you again, I will track him down and beat him up so badly that his own mother won't be able to recognize him when I'm done." Sora growled. Kairi giggled softly.

"I'd better head home." Kairi said, getting up and walking away. She stopped when she was a few feet away from Sora.

Kairi turned around and ran towards Sora. She crashed into him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for rescuing me."


	7. Singing and Skateboarding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: Glad to know that everyone liked it. Sora and Kairi are basically friends now.**

**Chapter 7: Singing and Skateboarding**

Kairi walked slowly to her house. Sora tried to get her to let him walk her home, but she said no. He was looking out for her now, much more than before. _Like a brother. _Kairi thought.

Kairi yelped as someone shoved her against a wall. His hand was on her neck.

"Who was your boyfriend?" Seifer snarled.

"I don't have to tell you!" Kairi said. His grip on her throat tightened.

"Who is he?" Seifer growled again.

"H-he's... his na-name is... S-Sora..." Kairi said. Oxygen was very hard to grab when you're pinned against a wall.

Seifer released Kairi and she fell. She clutched her neck and gasped for air.

"Where is he?" Seifer asked.

"I... I just left him at the park..." Kairi gasped.

"Good girl. I'll be back for you in a moment. Don't leave, if you know what's good for you." Seifer said before walking away.

Kairi swiftly pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts list. Sora wasn't on it. So she texted Roxas.

_**Hey, Roxas. What's Sora's cell p****h****o****ne number?**_

Kairi waited for Roxas' reply. Nothing, nothing, nothing... Quite suddenly, her phone vibrated. She read the reply and quickly entered Sora's number into her contact list.

* * *

Sora was sitting on the bench still, thinking. He jumped when his phone vibrated. He looked at the text.

**_Sora! It's me, Kairi. Seifer's on his way to the park!_**

Sora looked up. Seifer was running his way. He jumped up off the bench.

"Who do you think you are, stealing my girlfriend?!" Seifer yelled.

"She's not your girlfriend." Sora said.

"Yes, she is!" Seifer growled.

"Oh really? Then why did she run away from you?" Sora retorted.

"Shut up! I ought to beat you up! I'm going to let you off the hook this time. Next time, I _will_ hurt you." Seifer threatened. Sora wasn't surprised. Seifer was a real jerk.

* * *

Kairi waited. She hoped that Sora had gotten her text. If he hadn't, then he could be in trouble.

"Hey, Ladybug. Glad to know that I don't have to hurt you. Now, come here and give me a kiss." Seifer said, walking towards her.

"No." She said, her voice quivering.

"What did you say?" Seifer asked threateningly.

"I... nothing." Kairi said, feeling terrified.

"That's what I thought." Seifer said, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He started bringing his lips to hers.

"Please, no..." Kairi said.

"What was that?" Seifer asked, squeezing her so hard that it hurt to breathe.

"She said no." Seifer let her go immediately and turned around to see Sora.

"Sora!" Kairi cried, running to him and wrapping her arms around him. Sora put his arms around her.

"Why do you keep trying to hurt her? She doesn't like you!" Sora said.

"Shut up and mind your own business!" Seifer yelled.

Kairi spun around when she heard a gasp. Xion, Roxas, and Namine were walking by and had heard Seifer yell. They ran to Kairi.

"Seifer, back off!" Roxas yelled.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Namine asked.

"I'm fine." Kairi said.

"Fine. I will be back, Ladybug." Seifer said, walking away.

"Well, we'd better get home!" Namine said, running off with Xion and Roxas.

"Thanks for saving me. Again." Kairi said. Sora laughed.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"I guess I'd better be headed home..." Kairi said, starting to walk away. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me walk with you this time." Sora said. Kairi didn't object. The two walked to Kairi's house in silence. When they got there, Kairi gave Sora a hug.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Your welcome." Sora replied. Kairi broke the hug slowly, before walking into her home.

* * *

Kairi woke up early the next morning. It was very cloudy out. It looked like it would start raining any moment. She got ready and walked outside. She decided that she wanted to go to the park before school.

Kairi sat down on a bench and enjoyed the silence. The clouds and the silence made her want to sing.

After singing for quite a while, she was shocked when someone joined in. She looked up and saw Sora singing along. They continued their song until the end.

Kairi was stunned. First she finds out that Sora likes singing, then she finds out that he does sing, and now she knew that he sung well. Shocking.

"You're really good." They said at the same time. They laughed. Then the rain decided to let loose.

"Ah!" Kairi yelped as the rain poured down on them.

Sora and Kairi ran off to underneath a tree.

"I think we might be a little late for school." Sora said.

Kairi didn't care. She just knew that two components that used to make them hate each other just brought them closer together.

Singing and Skateboarding.


	8. Not There

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I also do not own "If Today Was Your Last Day." Nickelback owns that.**

**Author's Note: In my own opinion, I loved chapter 7. It was awesome. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! You rock!**

**Chapter 8: Not There**

Kairi ran out of school. It was time for choir class. She wondered what to say. She had missed choir class yesterday.

"I'm sorry for not being here yesterday, but I had personal problems to deal with." Kairi said. Her teacher nodded.

"Alright class. Let's start from line eighteen." The teacher said.

The class sung their song, 'If Today Was Your Last Day' expertly.

"That was excellent class. Now, let's redo that, but better..."

* * *

Kairi walked quickly to her house. Instantly she saw Xion and Namine waiting in front of her house. Kairi waved.

"Ah!" Kairi yelped as she was yanked aside. Namine and Xion called to her, but Kairi couldn't reply. She was pulled away and brought into an alley.

"Quick, there isn't much time left. Seifer is coming for you. He's on his way. You have to go to someone's house. I have someone warning Sora already." A girl said. Kairi had no idea who she was, or how she knew Sora.

The person let Kairi go and ran off. Kairi watched her run away. She dropped something. Kairi walked over and picked it up.

It was a star-shaped thing made of Thalassa Shells. It was a beautiful blue color. It was... a Wayfinder. Kairi had one at home.

Kairi shrugged before walking slowly back to her house. She saw Seifer walking towards her house and dashed back to the shadows. She walked away from her house and towards the skate park. Sora was always there.

Except now. Kairi looked everywhere for him, but he just wasn't there.

"Ah, my sweet Ladybug. I had a feeling that if you weren't at your house, you'd be here. Looking for your precious Sora, no?" Seifer walked up, smirking.

"Stop calling me Ladybug." Kairi said firmly.

"Ah, but why would I do that, Ladybug?" Seifer said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I said, don't call me that!" Kairi growled, grabbing his hand. She swiftly twisted his wrist. You could learn a thing or two from Sora.

"Ouch! You're going to regret that." Seifer said, glaring at her.

"I'll never regret that! Because I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Kairi yelled, running off. She heard Seifer chasing her. Too bad he wasn't as fast as her.

"Loser!" Kairi called, sticking her tongue out at him as she began running backwards.

That was a mistake. Kairi tripped on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground and fell. Seifer walked slowly up to her. She yanked and yanked, but her foot was stuck.

"Still don't regret it, Ladybug?" Seifer sneered.

"No, she doesn't. Because she has friends at her side." Xion said, walking up with Namine, Roxas, and a silver-haired boy that Kairi didn't know.

"Pesky, aren't you? Stay out of my business!" Seifer said. Rai and Fuu, Seifer's friends, pushed them away.

"Now, where were we, Ladybug?" Seifer smirked.

"We were here!" Kairi yelled, kicking him in the face. She had taken his distraction as a time to free her foot. She got up and ran.

"You're not going anywhere." Kairi yelped as Rai grabbed her hand.

"Let me go!" Kairi yelled. Rai had no intention of letting her go.

"She said let her go!" She turned her head, expecting to see Sora, but saw the silver-haired boy instead.

Kairi saw the silver-haired boy punch Rai in the face, before standing protectively in front of her. Rai ran off, Seifer and Fuu close behind.

"Hey, I'm Riku. I'm Roxas and Sora's friend." Riku introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kairi." She said, shaking his hand.

"Sora was right. Those guys really are jerks. Why does he want you so much, Kairi?" Roxas asked.

"...I don't want to talk about it." Kairi said, her head down. Xion and Namine each put a hand on her shoulders.

"So, where is Sora?" Kairi asked, lifting her head. Roxas and Riku exchanged looks.

"Um, he's... busy. It's personal stuff." Riku said.

"Oh. Okay." Kairi said, disappointed.

"Kairi, are you ready to head home?" Namine asked.

"Um... Can we not meet tonight? There's some stuff that I want to take care of..." Kairi said.

"Sure. Well, we better be going. Be careful, Kai." Xion said, walking away. Namine and Roxas followed.

"Well, I guess I'd better be going too. Nice meeting you, Kairi." Riku said.

"You too." Kairi replied, smiling as Riku walked away.

_I wonder where Sora is... I guess it's none of my business anyway. Oh well. Better get home. _Kairi thought, before slowly heading home.


	9. The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: This chapter reveals quite a lot about Sora and Kairi's pasts. This is my favorite chapter yet. I can just imagine "Dearly Beloved" playing in the background for most of this. And MoonLitSparklesofTwilight, I will take your idea, and twist it a little bit so it better fits what I'm going to do in this chapter.**

**Chapter 9: The Past**

The rest of the week went by quickly. It was once again Saturday, but late evening. The sun was already setting. Kairi was headed for the skate park to look for Sora. She hadn't talked to him since the day that he wasn't there. Sure enough, sitting on a bench, was Sora.

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi called. Sora looked up, startled. Kairi walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Where were you Wednesday?" Kairi asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Uh... I'd rather not talk about that." He said, lowering his head.

"It's okay, I understand." Kairi said.

"Maybe some other time I'll be ready to tell you." Sora said, half to himself.

Kairi looked around in silence. The fall leaves-dappled with shades of red, brown, and yellow-were falling in perfect harmony against the sunset. It was beautiful.

"Hey Sora?" She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you... ever wish that you could go back in time and change something?" Kairi asked.

"Sometimes." Sora replied simply.

"If you could change any one thing, what would it be?" Kairi asked.

"Um... probably the day that I stopped singing." Sora said, quietly.

"Why?" Kairi pressed.

"Let's just say that's related to the reason I wasn't at the skate park Wednesday." He whispered.

"Oh. Well, if I could change any day, it would be the day I met Seifer." Kairi said, bitterly.

Kairi could've groaned out loud. They were back to silence.

Sora, however, was deep in thought. _Should I tell her? I think it might help. But... I don't know. _Sora thought. He sighed. He was going to have to tell her sooner or later.

"If you answer this question, I'll tell you why I wasn't there Wednesday." Sora said.

"Alright, what's the question?" Kairi asked.

"Why does Seifer call you Ladybug?" Kairi froze, but quickly got over it.

"I met Seifer when I was walking along the beach one day. I was looking at all the ladybugs, because I really liked them. He caught one, and handed it to me. We talked, and we had a lot in common. So, I fell in love with him, and he nicknamed me that." Kairi said. The part that stung was what came after that.

"Alright. Well, the reason that I wasn't there is because I was at the cemetery. One night I asked my best friend to come with me to the beach. She came with me, and it was getting dark. We walked there, and I was planning to sing to her and ask her to be my girlfriend. We decided to go swimming first, so we jumped in. When I reached the surface, I looked around, but she didn't come back up. So I went under and looked for her, but I never found her." Sora said, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

Kairi wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Sora..." She whispered. Sora was silent for a moment, then continued.

"So I had to tell her family what had happened. They held the funeral, but couldn't bury her. They took a chest and put her favorite things in it, and buried that instead. Her name was Olette. She loved it when I sung to her, and since she was dead, I vowed never to sing again, and started a hatred for singing." Sora finished.

"I'm sorry..." Kairi whispered.

It was already nightfall, and everyone had left. Silence filled the night sky. Stars twinkled with brilliant white radiance above their heads, shining as if nothing in the world could possibly dim them. Cool night air blew around them softly, whispering in their ears.

"I wish she was still alive, still here. I know that you two would've been good friends." Sora said, breaking the silence.

"I wish she was still here too. But... why did you sing with me then? If you made that vow?" Kairi asked softly, her arms still around him.

"You're just so much like Olette. She'd start singing, and I'd start singing along. It was just something we'd always do. Whenever I didn't join her, she'd be upset, and I'd sing to comfort her." Sora said.

"There's more to my past, too. After we started dating, Seifer started getting overprotective. One day, my friend, Hayner, tried to talk to me when we were walking home. Seifer looked at him and punched him. He told him that he couldn't be around me anymore because I was his. I tried to stop him, but Seifer kept beating Hayner up. He almost _died. _I ran back to the school and got a teacher, who called 911 and broke up the fight. I just sat back in horror when they took Seifer and Hayner away. Before they took him away, Seifer sent me a look that showed that he was going to get back at me for that." Kairi whispered.

"That's horrible. I can see why you were afraid of him." Sora said, putting his arms around her so they were hugging.

"I thought that I had lost the most important thing in my life. It stung, what he did. Now that he's back, I fear that he will take his revenge on me for getting him expelled." Kairi said.

The silence returned to the air. Trees swayed in the gentle breeze that blew through the skate park. The moon hung as a crescent in the sky, glowing and lighting the skate park. It was so perfect, so harmonious, as if nature was trying to make them feel better with it's beauty.

"A dark past is revealed to another as the beauty of nature brings comfort and support. Darkness will always hang around, but light will always shine brighter in the end." Kairi said.

"Wow, that was deep." Sora said.

"Thanks." Kairi said softly. They broke apart from their hug.

Sora got off the bench and laid down in the grass.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked.

"Looking up at the stars. Olette and I used to do this all the time." Sora said.

Kairi got down in the grass next to him. They looked up at the stars in silence. Little did they know, but both of them were subconsciously moving one of their hands closer to the other person. In a few moments, they were holding hands. The two closed their eyes, and fell asleep under the stars.


	10. Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**Author's Note: Yeah, according to Seifer, Kairi can't have guy friends. Just so you know, this chapter mainly takes place in Kairi's choir class. Warning: Lack of SoraxKairi in this chapter. **

**Chapter 10: Planning**

Sora woke up and yawned. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. He couldn't, because something was sitting on his chest. He looked and saw that it was Kairi.

"Kairi, wake up." Sora said softly.

"Mm..." She mumbled. Sora laughed softly.

"Kairi, we're still in the skate park." Sora said, trying to wake her up.

"Ugh... I don't want to leave." Kairi said, burying her face in his chest. Sora laughed again.

"You have to get up. It's Sunday, you didn't go home last night; how do you think your parents are going to react?" Sora asked.

"CRAP! My parents are going to kill me!" Kairi yelled, immediately lifting her head.

"Mine don't really care when I go home. But you should get home." Sora said.

"Yeah. How did we end up like this anyway? I thought we fell asleep side-by-side?" Kairi asked.

"I have no idea. But I'll walk you home. We don't want any more trouble with Seifer." Sora said as Kairi got up. Sora got up and started walking with Kairi back to her house.

The walk was silent. Neither would talk. They had learned about each other's pasts, and fallen asleep under the stars. What was there to talk about?

"KAIRI!" Kairi looked up, startled. Her mother had ran out of the house and tackled her in a hug.

"Where were you?" Kairi's mom asked.

"And who are you?" Kairi's dad asked Sora.

"Oh! This is my friend, Sora. We were at the skate park talking. We were looking at the stars, and we fell asleep." Kairi explained.

"Okay. At least you're not hurt." Kairi's mother said.

"Well, I have to go home." Sora said, walking off.

"Bye, Sora!" Kairi called.

"Bye." Sora called back. Kairi went inside with her family.

"Kairi, I thought you said that you hated Sora." Kairi's mother said.

"Well... I did. I don't anymore because... well, Seifer is back, and he tried to hurt me. Sora saved me." Kairi explained.

"Oh my gosh! Seifer is back?!" Kairi's mom exclaimed. She shared a shocked glance with Kairi's father.

"Well, good thing Sora was there for you. He seems like a nice kid." Kairi's dad said.

Kairi was relieved that her parents liked Sora, and didn't think that he was like Seifer.

* * *

Kairi walked out of school. She had stayed home all day Sunday and now it was Monday. Time for choir class.

Kairi walked into the building and was handed a booklet. She picked it up and saw that it was an empty notebook. Kairi took her seat and waited for her teacher.

"Alright class. You have those notebooks because I want you to write down some answers to my questions. The first thing I want you to write is your boyfriend or girlfriend. It can be a current or past one. If you've never dated, write down the name of your crush." The teacher said.

Kairi was puzzled. By the looks of it, everyone was. But Kairi wrote her answer anyway.

"Next, put down your favorite number, then birthday, then favorite color, then your greatest wish, and last, your favorite song." The teacher said. Kairi jotted it all down.

"For the last thing today, please write down the name of your best friend who is of the opposite gender." The teacher said. Kairi put down her answer.

"Okay. Now set your notebooks down. We are going to relax in the park today." The teacher said, leading them outside. Inside, sat a pink journal with the name "Kairi" engraved on the cover.

_Ex-Boyfriend: Seifer  
__Current Boyfriend: None  
Favorite Number: 14_  
_Birthday: November 4_  
_Favorite Color: Pink_  
_Greatest Wish: To see snow_  
_Favorite Song: Drops of Jupiter_  
_Best Friend of the Opposite Gender: Sora_

* * *

"Alright I bet you all want to know why we're outside today. Well, it's because our concert is coming up very soon. November 4, to be exact." The teacher said.

_Weird. That's my birthday. _Kairi thought.

"Alright. The songs we will be doing are the top five favorite songs in this class. We will take everyone's favorite song and vote. We will begin voting after we go back inside. When do you want to go back inside?" The teacher asked.

"NOW!" Everyone called out. The teacher laughed before leading them back inside.

"Okay, I'm giving you each a list of every favorite song in here. Please vote for one song, and you can't vote for your own." The teacher said. Everyone voted and turned in the papers. The teacher counted up the votes.

"Okay. The songs we have are going to be put in this order. My assistant has just printed out copies for everyone. The teacher said, having the assistant pass out the papers to everyone. Kairi read the list.

_1. A Thousand Years_  
_2. Bad for Me_  
_3. If Today was Your Last Day_  
_4. Drops of Jupiter_  
_5. Don't You Worry Child_

"Okay. We're doing them like this because it's saving the best for last, according to your votes. We start our severe practice tomorrow, considering how the concert is in two weeks. Choir class is over. You may go." The teacher said. The students left the choir room and went home.

* * *

It was the next day and Kairi was sitting in the choir room, waiting for the teacher.

"Okay. Everyone get out your journals. We have some more questions." Kairi got out her pink journal.

"Write your favorite hobby, then your favorite place. After that, write a place that you want to go to." The teacher said.

_Favorite Hobby: Singing_  
_Favorite Place: Around Paopu Trees_  
_Place I Wish to Go: Radiant Garden_

Kairi wrote very quickly.

"Alright, now that that's over... Today we will focus on 'A Thousand Years.' I apologize, but we can only have one solo for each song on the concert. We will have one person do every solo. We will take a vote to see who gets them. If you want the solos, raise your hand." Many hands raised.

"Okay. We'll take a vote just like we did to get the song. You can't vote for yourself. Everyone write down on a piece of paper who you think should get the solos." The teacher said.

Kairi looked at the piece of paper and didn't know who to vote for. So she picked a random kid who she knew was nice. She handed in the paper and waited for everyone else to do the same.

"Alright. The votes are in. The solos are going to Kairi." The teacher said. Kairi was very happy. Everyone clapped for her.

"Here are your lines." The teacher said, handing a paper to her.

"Alright. Kairi, you can go home early to practice. Tomorrow you will be re-included in our group singing." The teacher said. Kairi took her paper and her pink journal and went home.


	11. My Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any song mentioned in this chapter.  
**

**Author's Note: This chapter will turn many things around. There is a bit of supernatural things in here, just to warn you. By far the longest chapter in here. And thanks for the advice, MoonLitSparklesofTwilight! I'll remove the lyrics.**

**Chapter 11: My Sanctuary**

Kairi stopped singing through her first three songs as she looked at the note on her fourth song.

_Kairi,  
Since the choir concert is on your birthday and this is your favorite song, you get to sing the whole thing as a giant solo._

Kairi smiled. Her teacher did know. She sung her last song. That was all of them. Now she just had to sing "Drops of Jupiter."

Kairi looked around her room. She had asked Namine and Xion not to come over that night. She needed practice. Her parents weren't home, and it was a thunderstorm. She wished she hadn't asked them not to come over.

Kairi hated thunder. It scared her. It didn't help when she heard knocking at her door. She crept down the stairs and saw a letter.

_I'm back, Kairi. You can't change that. You can't ignore me. I will get my revenge tonight. Whether you like it or not._

Kairi could've called her parents. She could've called her two best friends. She could've called 9-1-1. But she didn't. She called Sora instead.

"Hello?" Sora asked.

"Sora... what's your address?" Kairi asked. She wrote down the address as he said it.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I need to come over. Are your parents okay with it?" She asked.

"My parents aren't home right now. Of course you can come over, but are you sure you want to come here in the middle of a thunderstorm?" Sora asked.

"Yes. I have to. Trust me." She said.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes." Sora said.

"See you in a few minutes. Bye." Kairi said.

"Bye." Sora answered, hanging up.

Kairi slowly crept outside. She got on her bike and started pedaling through the rain. It was coming down fast and hard. She pedaled as fast as she could towards the address that she had neatly in her pocket. She screamed as the bike fell over.

"You can't escape me. I'm here for my revenge." Seifer growled in her ear.

Kairi knew it was over. He had caught her. She didn't make it to safety. Quite suddenly, Seifer was shoved away from her.

"Take this! Now go! RUN!" A boy yelled.

Kairi caught the wayfinder that he threw at her and she ran. She ran for her life, leaving her bike behind. She ran all the way to Sora's house and pounded her fists on the door with desperate sobs coming out. Sora opened the door and Kairi collapsed into his arms. Sora led her inside and shut the door. He sat down on the couch and she sat next to him.

"Kairi, it's okay..." Sora said, trying to calm her sobs. She cried and cried, and didn't seem like she'd stop any time soon. She wouldn't let go of him. She couldn't.

Sora murmured calming words into her ear until her sobs started to lessen and she fell asleep. Sora gently moved her so that her head was on the pillow and she was laying on the couch. He began to stand up, but Kairi's hand reached out and grabbed his hand, yanking him back down.

"Please don't leave me..." She whispered, her eyes barely open.

"Kairi, I'm not going to leave you." Sora said.

Kairi's eyes slowly slid shut and her grip on his hand was very loose. Sora stood up and grabbed a blanket. He gently put it over Kairi and walked to the second couch. He laid down on it and fell asleep.

* * *

Kairi screamed. Seifer had caught her before reaching Sora's house. The boy hadn't come. She was being beaten up. She screamed and cried and begged for help. Nobody came.

"Kairi! Kairi, wake up! It's just a dream!" Kairi wouldn't stop crying and screaming.

"Kairi!" Kairi could feel herself slipping into consciousness. She saw blue eyes and spiky brown hair.

Kairi grabbed Sora's shirt and buried her face in his chest. She cried and cried.

"Kairi..." Sora whispered, rubbing her back to help her calm down. In a few moments, after a lot of comforting, Kairi finally stopped crying.

"What happened last night?" Sora asked.

Kairi pulled three things out of her pocket. The first was a blue wayfinder. The second was Seifer's letter. The third was a green wayfinder.

"This one lady yanked me away from my friends the other day. She said that Seifer was coming for me, and that I had to go to someone's house. She said that she had someone warning you already. She gave me this." Kairi said, pointing at the blue wayfinder.

"I remember someone coming up to me when I was leaving my house on the date of Olette's death. He warned me of Seifer and gave me this." Sora said, reaching into his pocket. He brought out an orange wayfinder.

"Seifer gave me this note, so I called you up to come here. On my way here, Seifer caught me. He could've hurt me, but this boy showed up, he saved me, and he gave me this." Kairi said, pointing at the green wayfinder.

"Wow. I'm going to kill that Seifer!" Sora growled.

"No... don't. What time is it?" Kairi asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's midnight." Sora said.

A knock sounded on the door. It was very loud.

"Come on!" Sora whispered to her, walking towards a door.

They opened it up and quietly walked through the door. They ran quietly down the stairs and reached the basement. Sora led the way to his room, which just happened to be in the basement. They went inside and sat on the floor.

"What do we do?" Kairi asked, scared.

"We wait." Sora said. Thunder boomed overhead and Kairi shivered.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, noticing her shiver.

"I hate thunder." Kairi said.

A crash made Kairi jump. Seifer had broken into the house.

"What do we _do?" _Kairi asked, panicking.

"Well, why did they give us those wayfinders? Is there a reason? Let's look at them!" Sora said. Luckily, they had grabbed all of their stuff and brought it downstairs.

"This one! It has a note!" Kairi exclaimed.

"It says, 'Put the three wayfinders in a triangle and sit in the center of it. Let them work their magic.'" Sora read.

The two put the wayfinders the way they needed to be. Suddenly, the wayfinders floated into the air around the two. Light formed a shield between the wayfinders, protecting Sora and Kairi. Seifer burst down the door and saw the ring of light. He tried to break through it, and failed. Just before he tried moving one of the wayfinders, the two vanished.

* * *

Kairi woke up slowly. Looking around, she saw that she was on Destiny Islands, sitting in between some paopu trees. But... it was different. The storm was gone, and no cloud covered the sky. It was the perfect temperature.

"Sora!" Kairi called.

"Kairi?" Sora asked, sitting up right next to her.

"Where are we?" Kairi asked.

"I have no idea." Sora said simply. Suddenly, three people appeared in front of them. One was a boy with brown hair. Another looked just like Roxas. The last one was a girl with blue hair.

"Hello. I am Aqua, and these are my friends Terra and Ventus. We are happy to see that you used the wayfinders to get here. This is the Sanctuary. People who are going to be hurt get sent here by us. We protect you. This is a perfect land." The blue-haired girl said.

"Weird." Sora remarked simply.

"Well, have fun!" Aqua said, teleporting away with her friends. Sora and Kairi got up and sat on a paopu tree.

"So, we're here, in a perfect land, where we are protected by those three?" Sora asked.

"Yep. We're in a Sanctuary. That reminds me of the song that my mom used to sing to me to get me to fall asleep. There were some Japanese lines, and luckily I know them." Kairi sung the song quietly.

"Well, we're stuck here, so... wanna go swimming?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Kairi said, following him to the beach.

_Where fears and lies melt away..._


	12. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: So, Sora and Kairi are free of Seifer, but now a new trouble that's much worse comes for them. This part of the story is supernatural. No singing or skateboarding in this chapter.**

**Chapter 12: The Plan**

"But-"

"No buts. They cannot return. Once we get the final teen we can complete the plan; they can become what we were supposed to become."

"But nobody deserves to live like that! We could spare them, and we could create it!"

"No. Deal with it. We're already too old to complete it. Besides, I just picked out the last one."

"Very good. Now we can learn about him and get his fear set to chase him here. We were lucky to get those two at once."

"Very lucky."

"But we-"

"Please. If you can't be supportive then please leave."

"Fine!"

* * *

"But _Sora!_" Kairi whined.

"No, Kairi." Sora said.

"But I want to go _home!"_ Kairi whined.

"You can't go home." Sora said.

"Sora, we can ask them to send us home." Kairi suggested.

"No, Kairi. We're safer here." Sora replied.

"_Sora!_" Kairi whined again.

"Kairi, like I told you before-" Sora was cut off after he turned his head around swiftly, causing him to fall.

"Ow..." He said, rubbing his head. Kairi giggled.

"Sora, you're not supposed to fall off a paopu tree. You're supposed to sit on it." Kairi giggled.

"Gosh, I didn't know THAT at all." Sora said sarcastically.

"Well you didn't seem at all like you did." Kairi pointed out.

"See? You do it like this." Kairi said, sitting down on the paopu tree.

"No dip. I know how to sit on a paopu tree." Sora said, joining her.

"I wonder how our parents are going to take the fact that we're missing." Kairi said.

"They'll probably be crying. I'm curious as to how our friends are going to take it." Sora replied.

* * *

"Get away from me!" Riku yelled as he ran from the shadowy creatures chasing him.

"Ack!" He spat as he tripped and fell in the puddle.

It had rained the night before, and all day today, so of course at midnight, it was still wet.

"No! Let me go!" Riku yelled as they grabbed his arms and legs.

He yelped as he saw a green Wayfinder land next to him. An orange one fell near that, and a blue one completing the triangle. The three Wayfinders floated into the air and formed a circle of light. Riku yelled out again as he disappeared.

"Help!" Riku yelled as he fell to the ground in a warm place. He looked around, bewildered.

The sun was setting, and there wasn't a drop on the ground. He was in a paopu clearing, a beautiful place.

"Riku!" Riku looked up and saw Sora and Kairi running his way.

"Um... Where are we?" Riku asked. On cue, three people showed up.

"Hello. I am Aqua, and these are my friends Terra and Ventus. We are happy to see that you used the Wayfinders to get here. This is the Sanctuary. People who are going to be hurt get sent here by us. We protect you. This is a perfect land." The blue haired girl said, before teleporting away with her friends. The brown haired boy had no expression, but the blonde haired boy was looking down sadly.

"That's weird. That's the exact speech she gave us." Kairi said.

"How'd you guys get here?" Riku asked.

"Seifer chased Kairi to my house and we used the three Wayfinders to get here." Sora said.

"Oh. I was chased by these shadowy creatures and the Wayfinders showed up. I teleported here too." Riku said.

"It's cool that they protect us, but... what about our family?" Kairi asked.

"Who knows?" Riku shrugged.

* * *

"Come on, Aqua! They don't deserve this!"

"Too bad. We were supposed to complete it, but they ruined it."

"Yes, so that makes them the replacements."

"But we can't do that to them! They'll be hurt!"

"Please, just leave. You're not supportive of our precious plan. Our master would've wanted this."

"Our master brought us here to destroy the world! We tried rebelling and we failed; don't you remember?"

"Out."

"You can't do this to them! I will get them out of here no matter what! They do not need to meet this fate!"

"Get out!"

"No."

"Please, Terra. Remove him from the room."

"No, Terra! Please, stop!"

"You need to leave. You are disrupting my concentration, therefore disrupting the plan. Goodbye, Ventus."

* * *

"I am so _bored!"_ Sora groaned.

"Then let's go swimming." Kairi suggested.

"No, that's stupid." Sora said.

"You didn't think it was stupid yesterday." Kairi pointed out.

"Aw, shut up." Sora said.

"Wow. Grouchy much?" Kairi replied.

"I just hate it here. If it's so perfect, then why am I so bored?" Sora asked.

"Because you're stupid?" Riku responded. Kairi giggled.

"I'm going to hurt you for that." Sora said, chasing Riku away. Kairi giggled at them.

The setting sun was beautiful. It seemed like you could stare at it forever.

Kairi saw Sora and Riku run by in front of her. Riku ran by and jumped over the paopu tree, swiftly landing and running off again. Sora attempted to do that as well, but tripped on the tree and fell.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Kairi asked, looking at the spiky haired boy who was now sitting on the sand.

"Ouch. That hurt." He said, rubbing his head. Kairi giggled.

"Well, maybe you should've gone over the tree instead of into it." Kairi pointed out, giggling.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, standing up and running off again after Riku.

Kairi sighed. They were silly.

* * *

"Aqua, for the last time, we can't do that to them!"

"We can and we will."

"You must be under some kind of spell! Please, Aqua! We can't hurt them! They'll die for sure!"

"That's not our problem. Aqua knows what she's doing. She's not under a spell, and neither am I. Just get over it and help us complete the plan."

"I'll never help you! This plan is evil and made to destroy the world!"

"The Sanctuary will be fine. The mortals might die, but the Sanctuary will be fine."

"I don't care about the Sanctuary! I want the mortals to be okay! We're mortals too you know!"

"Whatever. Just stop interfering."

"I'll never stop! Not until you realize that what you're doing is wrong!"


	13. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: This is leading up to the ending of Rockin' Harmony. Which means that it's the second to the last chapter. It may or may not have a sequel. I'm just going to let you know, it doesn't have a very happy ending. You know what's weird? I memorized the legend of the paopu fruit. I didn't have to look it up. I've only heard it once too... Weird.**

**Chapter 13: Kidnapped**

Kairi walked slowly down the beach before sitting down at the end of a dock. She took her shoes off and dipped her feet in the water. Kairi hadn't been to that island. She wondered what Sora and Riku were doing. Kairi began singing the songs that she was supposed to sing at her concert.

"Kairi!" Kairi turned around to see Sora walking towards her.

"Hey." She said.

"You seem upset. What's wrong?" Sora asked, sitting down beside her before taking his own shoes off and dipping his feet in the water.

"I'm going to miss my concert if we stay in here any longer. I also miss everyone." Kairi said sadly.

"Tell me about it. I wish we could go back there. There are no skateboards here!" He whined. Kairi shoved him and giggled.

**_Splash_.**

Kairi looked down to see Sora, in the water, with his spikes drooping down. She giggled at him, but he grabbed her foot and yanked her in.

"I'll get you for that!" She cried, swimming after him.

Sora swam just so far away, then turned around and ran to the waterfall. He dashed underneath a bush and into a cave. Kairi ran after him. Once inside the cave, it looked quite amazing. There were drawings everywhere; obviously drawn by little kids. Kairi and Sora forgot about the fact that she was supposed to be chasing him. They were amazed at the cave.

Sora walked over to a corner of the cave and sat down with his back against the wall. Kairi joined him.

"I never would've guessed that there was a cave here. I wonder who drew all of this." Sora wondered out loud.

"It's kind of weird. We should make this our secret place!" Kairi suggested, looking at him.

"Okay. But if little kids come in and ambush us, I blame you." Sora said. She giggled.

Kairi got up and left the cave, leaving Sora behind. She knocked on the door of a shack that she found, before going inside. It was empty, except for a mini-fridge in the corner. It confused her that there was electricity in such an empty place. Curious, she opened the fridge. It held only one thing: a smoothie. A cup was nailed to the wall, and it was full of straws. She put one in her drink. Picking it up, she took a sip of it.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, walking in.

"Want to share?" Kairi asked, showing him the smoothie.

"Sure." He said, taking a sip.

"That's a weird taste." Sora remarked.

"I like it. You don't?" Kairi asked.

"I like it, it's just that it doesn't taste like any smoothie I've had before. What flavor is it?" Sora asked, grabbing a second straw and putting it in the smoothie so they could share.

Kairi and Sora both took a sip and looked at the side. They swallowed and saw the words engraved on the side of the cup.

_Paopu Fruit Smoothie_

Kairi screeched. Sora covered his ears and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What was that for?" Sora asked, uncovering his ears after her screech.

"This is a _paopu fruit smoothie. _The legend of the paopu says that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. We just shared a paopu fruit smoothie." Kairi said.

"Oh my-" Sora was interrupted as Riku walked in.

"What's up?" He looked at the smoothie and immediately saw the two straws and the words engraved on the side.

"Are you really so old that you can't just chew a paopu fruit? Do you have to drink a smoothie to share it?" Riku asked.

"For your information, we didn't know it was a paopu fruit smoothie until we shared it." Sora said.

"Okay. That doesn't explain why you were sharing a smoothie though." Riku remarked.

"Well, I thought it tasted good, and since there was only one, I let Sora share with me." Kairi said.

"Whatever. I'm too convinced. You can't make me change my mind." Riku said, going upstairs in the shack. Kairi and Sora followed, leaving the smoothie forgotten on top of the mini-fridge.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked.

"I'm convinced that you two are in love." Riku said. Sora and Kairi blushed.

"We are not!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Too late. I'm already convinced. You just added to it by the fact that you're both blushing and you said that at the same time. Classic denial." Riku said, walking across the bridge and going to stand by the paopu tree.

"Whatever! Let's test this stupid paopu fruit and see if it's true. I'll stay here, and you go try to leave." Sora said to Kairi.

Kairi ran off and got ready to take her boat back to the main island. Then she noticed... that they were gone.

"The boats are gone!" She cried to the boys. Riku and Sora ran to her.

"They're gone?" Riku asked, looking around in wonder. All three boats: gone.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to spend the night here." Sora said, realizing that the sun was almost gone.

Kairi went back into the shack and laid down on the ground. Sora joined her and Riku came into the shack.

"I'm going to stay up longer. I want to explore this island." Riku said, walking off.

Kairi hardly noticed him. She just fell asleep.

* * *

Kairi woke up and shivered. Where was her blanket? She remembered that she was in the shack and sat up. It was dark, so it had to be late. Riku wasn't in the shack, but Sora was. She yawned, still half asleep. Kairi unconsciously slid over to Sora and curled up next to him, his head resting on top of hers, with her head buried in his neck.

* * *

Sora woke up and tried to move, only to see Kairi's hands grasping his shirt in her fists and lying on top of him. He looked at her strangely, before lying back down. He'd just have to stay there until she woke up.

Looking around, Sora saw that Riku was missing.

"Urg..." Sora looked down at Kairi. She released his shirt and Sora sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before looking around.

"Where's Riku?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"I don't know." Sora said.

"Where are Ventus, Aqua, and Terra?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know." Sora said.

"What do you know?" She asked.

"I know that you're sitting on my lap." Sora said. Kairi blushed as she realized that he was telling the truth.

"Well, I'll be right back!" Kairi said, getting off of Sora's lap and running out the door.

Kairi screamed into a person's hand as they grabbed her and put their hand on her mouth. She was being kidnapped.


	14. Legend of Vanitas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: Since this is *sniff* the last chapter, I wanted to thank everyone who has ever reviewed to Rockin' Harmony. So, here goes... **

**Thanks to:  
Ash09  
MoonLitSparklesofTwilight  
MagicallyDeliciousLuckyCharms  
QueenBee2000  
CirciFox81314  
It's My Lucky Charm  
chibi-chanRin  
OpenOtaku  
PrincessM31i55a**

**and an extra special thanks to:  
****musicbox's will  
for being my first reviewer to this story.**

**I've been planning this chapter since like... three chapters ago. I planned how this was all going to go down and revised it like five times. It's VERY supernatural, so I changed the genre. Please let me know if I should or not keep it like that, because I'm not sure. Anyways, here's your final chapter of Rockin' Harmony.**

**Chapter 14: Legend of Vanitas**

Kairi realized that Terra was dragging her away. He took her into his boat and rowed back to the main island, where they went into the paopu clearing. Aqua stood in the middle of it, all alone. There were three metal poles arranged in a triangle in the clearing. Riku was tied to one of them.

"You can't do this!" Kairi yelled as Terra tied her to the pole.

"Deal with it. It's your faults that we couldn't do it ourselves. We're too old now, so it's your jobs." Aqua said.

"Aqua! Let them go!" Ventus yelled, making an appearance.

"No, Ventus. The portal is nearly complete. With Riku and Kairi here, once we get Sora, the portal will be finished. Then the mortal realm can be attacked." Aqua said.

"But you can't do that!" Ventus yelled.

"Yes I can, and you will help me do it too. Because the bad half of you is the evil that will be attacking them." Aqua said. Ventus gasped.

"You mean that Vanitas is the evil being that is prophesied to destroy Destiny Islands?" Ventus asked.

"Yes. And then the rest of the world. Now, be a good boy and help Terra find Sora." Aqua said.

"Never!" Ventus cried, running to Riku to free him.

"No!" Aqua yelled, throwing her blue Wayfinder in his direction. The Wayfinder opened up, and sent a blue net at him, trapping him and preventing Riku's freedom.

"Let me go!" Kairi lost all hope at the sound of Sora's voice. Terra quickly got ready to tie Sora up.

"Wait! Can we at least see each other for a moment?" Kairi asked.

"Fine. But make it quick, and don't even think about trying to run away." Aqua said, having Terra untie Sora and Kairi. Riku insisted that he stay tied up.

Kairi led Sora away to a private place just outside the clearing.

"I guess we're going to die." Sora said quietly.

Tears threatened to spill out of Kairi's eyes. But she did the unthinkable anyways.

She kissed Sora. He was shocked at first, but eventually kissed back.

"I love you, Sora. I know that we're going to die, but since we shared that paopu smoothie, we'll always be together. Never apart." Kairi said, tears finally slipping out of her eyes.

"I love you too. If Vanitas' Prophecy is fulfilled, we'll become his slaves in the afterlife. I won't let him hurt you, Kai. I'll protect you. No matter what." Sora said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as well.

They hugged one last time, before returning to the clearing. Terra tied Kairi up first, then Sora.

"There!" Terra said as he finished tying Sora to the pole.

"How did we interrupt your prophecy?" Kairi asked, trying to hide the remains of her and Sora's little scene.

"Because many years ago, a man named Master Eraqus was supposed to set us up to complete the prophecy. His daughter, Olette, drowned that night, causing him to fail completing it that night. She drowned because of him!" Aqua yelled, pointing at Sora.

"And his second attempt was ruined because he had to take care of his nephew, Hayner, who was beaten up by Seifer, thanks to you." Terra said, pointing at Kairi.

"By then Terra was too old to complete it, and by the time we found a replacement, Master Eraqus had died. We gave up hope." Aqua said.

"So then we decided that Sora and Kairi would join us. I chose Riku for my own reasons." Terra said.

"But why did you guys want to complete it?" Riku asked.

"Because once you're in here just so long, you lose emotion because there's no need for it. You don't miss Destiny Islands, because it's perfect here." Ventus said.

"Silence. The time has come. Vanitas is ready to be teleported into the mortal realm." Aqua said, snapping her fingers.

"Gah!" Ventus yelled. His eyes started glowing green. Aqua's eyes started glowing blue, and Terra's started glowing orange.

Aqua walked over to Ventus's net and freed him. They each held their Wayfinders.

"From darkness he shall rise, from these three. Death is what they shall receive. Vanitas shall destroy all. Vanitas, enter the Sanctuary!" The three chanted.

"Ah!" The three teenagers tied to poles yelped.

Their eyes started glowing white, and the spot where their hearts belonged was glowing white as well. The white shot forward and met in the middle of Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. All of a sudden, the white turned black. A boy who looked identical to Sora except for the yellow eyes and black spikes rose from the ground.

"Very good my students. Now, hand me those Wayfinders so I can reach the mortal realm." Vanitas ordered.

Aqua and Terra immediately gave him theirs. Ventus seemed to be fighting another part of him, the part that Vanitas could not control.

"Please... Ventus, don't..." Kairi said, weak from the light that had come from inside of her.

"Ven... trust us... we're your friends..." Riku said.

"Ventus, don't let him control you..." Sora said.

"Don't listen to them. They've lost their hearts; they're as good as dead. Look at them. They'll be dead before I leave. Besides, I'm not controlling you. Your master wants the prophecy fulfilled." Vanitas said.

"Gah!" Aqua yelped, her eyes no longer blue.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh my gosh! Who are you? Are you hurt?" Aqua said, running from Sora, to Kairi, to Riku.

"You were under my control. You're in the Sanctuary, a perfect place. I no longer need you to fulfill the Prophecy of Vanitas, so you are free to live here." Master Eraqus said, showing up as a ghost.

"Aqua... They're dying. They were used to complete the Prophecy of Vanitas; they lost their hearts." Terra said, normal again.

"What!? You mean that prophecy we researched? But I thought it was fake!" Aqua cried.

"It's not. They were the victims." Terra said.

"You were all used to perform the ceremony. You're the ones who extracted their hearts and turned them into Vanitas' slaves. Once they die, they'll join Vanitas in the mortal realm to bring destruction to the world. Their hearts belong to Vanitas now; they can't fight him." Eraqus said.

"No! Please, wake up!" Aqua yelled, shaking Kairi by her shoulders.

"Would you just give me that Wayfinder?" Vanitas growled at Ventus.

"Never!" Ventus yelled as he broke free and snapped the Wayfinder in half.

"No!" Vanitas screeched.

The portal could no longer be completed.

"The Wayfinders... they're a part of him!" Terra gasped in awe as a beam of white shot from the shattered Wayfinder and into Sora.

"Ugh... you're going to pay for that." Vanitas growled.

Ventus used his weakness and stole the orange one, snapping it in half as well. The beam shot into Riku.

"Fine, but you will not get this one!" Vanitas said, opening a dark portal and throwing the blue Wayfinder into it.

Suddenly, a Wayfinder fell from the sky. It changed color every second.

Ventus picked it up and threw it at Vanitas. It stopped halfway in-between them and floated. Suddenly, Vanitas vanished, and a ball of darkness was in his place. Ventus disappeared and a ball of light was in his place. Quite suddenly, the two met in the middle, being absorbed into the Wayfinder. Ventus was whole again.

"Ouch!" Aqua yelped as the blue Wayfinder fell on her head. She quickly snapped it in half, sending a bright white beam into Kairi.

* * *

The Wayfinder that absorbed Ventus and Vanitas had vanished along with the two. Aqua and Terra stayed alive in the Sanctuary, hoping for Sora, Kairi, and Riku's recovery.

"Hello?" A voice called out. Aqua and Terra ran to it. Sora, Kairi, and Riku were awake.

"You're all alive!" They yelled, hugging each one.

"Who are you?"

"Who are they?"

"Why wouldn't we be alive?"

"Where are we?"

"Who am I?" The teens asked.

"I'm Aqua, this is Terra." Aqua said, explaining what had happened.

"So... who are we?" Kairi asked.

"Um... we don't know your names. You don't know your names?" Aqua asked, confused and concerned.

The three looked around at each other.

"No." Sora replied for them.

**From there, they all were transported back to Destiny Islands by Ventus. After the sequence of events, nearly everyone lost their memories of the missing ones. Everyone thought that they never left, and they slowly remembered everything up to the part where they met each other. They didn't remember each other, or what had happened. Ventus and Vanitas were never heard from again. **

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: Such a sad ending! If you want a sequel, let me know! I just might be able to make one, if enough people want one! Anyways, au revoir! (That's french for goodbye)**


End file.
